fate_of_the_phoenixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperbole
Hyperbole "I know your tricks. All you have said is a lie. Oh no! A magic Phoenix can sense everything!" -''Hyperbole to Sharp, Smoke, coming soon'' Hyperbole is a wiki exclusive made by Fennec. She is in the story 'Warrior'. Description She is a purple phoenix with white specks. She has green eyes. She is quite tall and has thin talons. On the back of her head, she has flowing ear tufts. Personality She is quite friendly and observant. She often puts a firm talon around her decision and is a great planner. She doesn't improvise well. At times, she is a hypocrite. Not showing it much to others, she carefully thinks over everything and isn't too familiar with the concept of 'love'. Story Warrior She is first seen in the Eclipse Chamber when Mars noticed her glowing green eyes. She was there for stealing from 5 upperclass phoenixes and the executioner, Corvus, was one of them. She was sentenced to a painful death but rather conveniently the Hyper-Star fired up. They were sent to the Place of Criminals, which she was quite knowledgeable about. She cuts off Mars ear tufts to 'prevent disease' but scoops up the blood rather obviously. She shows Mars the truth which causes her to be attacked. She passes out. Later, she shows Mars mirrors showing crime. She states that a green phoenix should be sent here for causing emotional pain. She shows crime after crime to Mars until she begs Hyperbole to stop. After a time skip, Mars looses Hyperbole. She thinks about her hard until she appears. Hyperbole tackled Mars and hugged her really hard. Mirrors She has been training with Mars and is a lot stronger, though it's not obvious due to her thick plumage. It is revealed she is a magic phoenix. They talk a lot until Clear shows them the lack of mirrors. Hyperbole mutters something 'that will not be repeated' underneath her breath when Sharp flies off. When she arrives she isn't as shocked as Mars but it is stated her eyes widened. She is later captured by Sharp. She had always had her doubts about Sharp, but what he did kind of confirmed it. Using her smoke abilities, she escapes and attacks Sharp. Smoke She isn't as active in this book. She tries helping Mars by taking care of her children, though isn't good at it. Mercury constantly observes and is weary at her efforts. She is quite reactive in this book, unlike her previous proactiveness. It is most likely as she wants Mars to do something for herself. When Mars and Clear argue, she is overwhelmed and slumps to the ground. She is the first to notice the chicks getting stolen. She is later seen flying into battle, complaining when Mars tells her to be careful. Trivia * She is named after Hyperbole the forumer * She is the first Phoenix to use criminal slang, though she was created by the Creator so it's not surprising * She is the secondary character in Warrior, and the main character in Mirrors, Smoke, Breathe and her upcoming story, Mystery * She's bisexual * Hyperbole was the first bird Fennec obsessed over, before Corvus and Cinder. * She is an ESTJ-A, probably due to her past. Category:Phoenixes Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Worlds Category:Warrior Characters Category:Mirrors Characters Category:Smoke Characters Category:Breathe Characters Category:ESTJ